Metalworking fluid compositions are well known in the art which function to lubricate and cool various metallic surfaces during metalworking operations such as cutting, turning, drilling, grinding, quenching and the like. In the past, metalworking compositions have not exhibited an extensive service life. For example, in use the oil and water emulsions or dispersions usually deteriorate or even physically breakdown within a limited period of time even as short as a few weeks. The deterioration of the emulsions has been attributed to a number of causes present in metalworking operations including the introduction of foreign matter such as grit or dirt, metal particles, polyvalent metallic ions, bacteria, metalworking conditions including pressure and temperature, etc., among other factors.
The lack of extensive stability, therefore, in metalworking compositions has imposed serious direct and indirect disadvantages involving their use in metalworking operations. For example, the short term life of metalworkfing fluids increases the labor and material costs associated with the handling and utilization of the fluids in metalworking systems. Furthermore, the deterioration of such fluids increases wear on the metalworking machines themselves and decreases tool life due to loss of performance of the metalworking fluids. Among other ancillary effects of metalworking fluid deterioration are increased rejection of work pieces, decreased production and increased costs associated with downtime, expensive disposal of discarded fluids, worker health problems associated with their use, and environmental pollution. Therefore, metalworking compositions having extended service life and stabilized against deterioration due to metalworking conditions, among other desirable properties, are very important not only to industry wherein they are used, but also to the environment within which we live.
Various prior art approaches have been taken toward the improvement of metalworking compositions and in an effort to overcome or minimize direct and indirect disadvantages involved in the use of such metalworking fluids. Representative of prior art patents in this area are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,688,146; 3,240,701; 3,244,630 and 3,365,397. Such patents and the efforts of others in substance have been directed to overcoming the factors contributing to emulsion deterioration and breakdown. Suffice it say that the results of such efforts have been less than satisfactory and there has been a need for improved metalworking compositions which would provide new results; and overcome the present problems and disadvantages.